Inevitable
by Silent Summer
Summary: She wasn't afraid of death but he was. Character death.


_Note: this has character death. Also some Specialshipping. Enjoy. c:_

_I don't own the characters, sadly._

* * *

In order to preserve life and freedom, sometimes a sacrifice is necessary

So, there she stood. Blonde hair donned in her signature ponytail, her amber eyes blinking slowly. Unfazed by the weapon poised at her temple, she continued to stare at the people in front, the pleads of her friends fell on deaf ears. A single thought running through her mind.

What's one life compared to thousands?

Cocking of the gun echoed in the abandoned warehouse, protests grew in volume although nullified by the barrier separating them. However, one shout she heard clearly.

''Don't Yellow!''

The boy, Red, shouted in terror, slamming his fists on to the translucent wall. Blue was there too, using her Blastoise to attempt to break the shield while she broke down - sobbing hysterically. Green consoled her, his eyes full of concern as he watched on.

She was doomed from the start. Fate decided today that her demise would be a sacrifice  
for a greater good, no one can deny their fate as it's already sealed.

''I don't fear death,'' she began monotonously when the cold metal connected with her skin, ''Why do you, Red?'' with a bang, her world delved into into eternal darkness.

Brown eyes once holding warmth were devoid of any color, a thud of Yellow's limp body finally hit the ground. After the man departed, the barrier shattered in dust freeing the three dex holders.

They rushed to her, horror casting on her faces. A halo of blood circling the crown of her head, if not for her open eyes Yellow looked if she was at peace. Leaning down, Blue  
gently - also albeit shakily - brushed fallen strands of her tainted golden hair away.

It was yellow stained with red.

He now hated his name. It was associated with the very thing that blemished her skin and her very existence.

Blood is red.

Regret flooded through his veins, kneeling down as he stared at the lifeless body. Why didn't he tell her? He was a coward, rejection ultimately causing him not to pay attention to Yellow's thoughts about him.

He loved her.

Freezing, Red began to weep. Hiding his face in his palms while the other two stood in silence, they soon left the distraught boy alone in the dimly light room. Drowning in his sorrows, he choked on his tears before Red began to mutter.

''Oh, Yellow... I love you.'' raising his head, he reached over to her face. Gently rolling her eyelids down, she finally was at peace. Running the back of his hand down her pale cheeks, he noticed that her skin with frigid, cold with the color slowly draining for her face.

''I-I... sorry, please don't leave me, please!'' Red cried, punching the ground till his knuckles bled. Hope vanished as he buried his face back into his palms, accepting that his one love was gone.

Forever.

* * *

True to their word, the captive people and pokémon were freed the very next day. Red and the other dex holders rejoiced happily when they reunited with their beloved pocket monsters until the female Pikachu approached him, confused.

Death of Yellow travelled quickly through the remaining trainers, all of them attending her funeral outside her hut in Viridian Forest. They all surrounded the gravestone with a melancholic air trapping them.

_Here lies Yellow_  
_Beloved friend_  
_1999 - 2014_

Her pokémon gathered around the engraved stone, whimpering. Despite being released into the wild, they did not leave the burial site for their trainer. Chuchu just looked on if expecting the blonde trainer to appear, believing that she'll come back.

Green soothed Blue by patting her back, his eyes collecting tears although blinking them away almost immediately

Silver showed emotion, his steely eyes softened when he read over the writing on the stone. He glanced over at Red quickly, before darting his attention back to the resting site of Yellow.

Gold embraced Crystal as she cried, mumbling comforting words and gently kissing her  
hair. Red saw that a few tears rolled down his face, his golden eye's trained on the blue-haired female in his arms.

Sapphire awkwardly hugged Ruby, utters of 'It's alright' barely even audible. She darted her eyes elsewhere to prevent anyone from looking into her teary blue eyes.

Pearl and Diamond comforted Platinum who leaned on Dia's shoulder, Pearl giving a faint reassuring smile.

One by one, they left until the Kanto trio and two certain Pikachu was alone. Rain slowly dripped down when they began to approach the crimson-eyed male.

''Look, Red -''

''Shut up.'' he growled, hands clenching into fists. Hearing a few mutters Red heard footsteps retreating, leaving him alone with Pika and Chuchu. The boy gave a weak smile as he watched the two cuddled each other, both seemed happy together.

Like he and Yellow could have been.

* * *

His dreams or nightmares were centered on her, they being a happy family with a few children. Yellow smiling warmly as she held Red's hand, she then spoke in her angelic voice.

_''I love you.''_

He was about to reply only to see her skin change into a grey color, it being freezing to the touch. Quickly retracting his hand, he noticed that her eyes were lifeless as she spoke without any emotion.

_''Why didn't you save me, Red?''_ he panicked as her figure slowly and gradually faded, _''Why?''_

''No, Yellow!'' Red attempted to hug her, only to trip and fall. She's gone, black shrouded his vision as he screamed. ''Yellow!''

_''I don't fear death,''_ flashes of memories on that day infiltrated his mind, cradling his head he gritted his teeth as he tried to block her voice. _''So why do you, Red?''_

* * *

With that, he woke up with a scream. Breathless as he took deep gasps, his head pounded with pain every second passing.

''It's gotten worse...'' he mumbled to himself, using his legs to kick the blankets away. Standing up, Red stumbled over to his window. Opening his window, he stuck his head out gulped the fresh air greedily.

_''Live for me, please?''_ the voice of the blonde echoed in his head, a picture of her with tears but smiling lovingly invading his thoughts. Red closed his crimson eyes, allowing a smile to grow on his face.

Opening his eyes once again, he dazed at the star-filled night sky. ''Wait for me, Yellow. I'll be there, soon.'' turning away, Red's goal is to live.

Live just for her.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain star pulsated yellow with his words.


End file.
